1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for cell separation via a filter, with a powder bag which can be arranged in a recirculation circuit and is partly filled with a pulverulent filter aid and to which cell solution containing the cells to be separated can be delivered from a bioreactor via a pump arranged in the recirculation circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention relates, furthermore, to a method for cell separation via a filter, with a powder bag which is arranged in a recirculation circuit and is partly filled with a pulverulent filter aid and to which a cell solution containing the cells to be separated is delivered from a bioreactor via a pump arranged in the recirculation circuit.
For precoating filtration, a pulverulent filter aid is used, which is also known in the filtration industry by the synonyms of kieselguhr/silica/diatomaceous earth or diatoms. This filter aid has the property of forming, together with the particulate constituents which are to be separated from a liquid, on a carrier material (for example, a filter web), a precoat cake which is distinguished by especially high porosity and makes it possible to have a high filter capacity.
The filter aid, in powder form, entails some risks in handling and accordingly has to be handled safely, as, for example, in the handling of powders based on silicon dioxide (for example, quartz-containing dusts), in which there is the risk of silicosis when respirable particles are inhaled. In this context, the use of disposable products has proved to be especially advantageous in biotechnology. Where disposable products are concerned, it is advantageous if these have no metal and if they are formed relatively simply and cost-effectively.
US 2004/0245124 A1 discloses a system and a method for cell separation via a filter by means of precoating filtration. In this case, a cell solution from a bioreactor is delivered, via a pump arranged in a recirculation circuit, to a powder or mixing container which is arranged in a recirculation circuit and is partly filled with a pulverulent filter aid.
The disadvantage of this is that the bioreactor is arranged outside the recirculation circuit and the powder bag has to accommodate the entire cell solution or cell liquor of the bioreactor in addition to the filter aid. This is difficult to handle and is relatively costly. Furthermore, a second pump preceding the filter is required for filtration.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a system for cell separation by precoating filtration, which is safe, avoids contaminating the surroundings, can be handled simply and is also suitable for cost-effective use of its relevant parts as a disposable product.
A further object of the present invention is to specify a method for cell separation by precoating filtration by means of a corresponding system, which is safe, avoids contaminating the surroundings, can be handled simply and is also cost-effective.